ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Were 11
And Then There Were 11 is the first episode of the first season of Kevin: The Next Hero. Synopsis The episode begins with several policemen looking for someone. They are all in an abandoned alleyway, flanked by old, decrepit, empty buildings. Inside one of the buildings is a crouched figure. A close-up reveals Kevin Levin. The police can be heard yelling to each other about "finding the miscreant." Kevin whispers to himself, hpoing not to get caught. The next scene is in space. It is in Ambassador Xylene's ship. All is calm. Then, we see Vilgax's ship. Inside, Vilgax sees Xylene's ship on the monitor and demands they board it. From behind him, Psyphon can be seen twirling a knife and chuckling quietly and menacingly. He gets Vilgax's attention humbly, and the audience sees the blade tip upwards. The result is not shown. Then, the audience sees the silhouetted shape of Vilgax's body on the floor. A close-up shows Psyphon with a very large grin. Next, Xylene's ship suffers a fatal blow from Vilgax's ship. She races to the escape pod with some kind of sphere tucked under her arm. Suddenly, a whole is blown into the side of Xylene's ship. Psyphon entires the ship and takes the sphere from Xylene. He boards Vilgax's craft again, and shows the sphere to Bubble Helmet, Liam, and Fistina, who are on the ship as well. Upon asking what it is, Psyphon explains that it is the Omnitrix, a device of peace and heroics. He says that he wishes for it to be used as a weapon. At the computer controls, Psyphon brings up a file on a teenage boy named Kevin Levin. Psyphon says, "This is the one. This is Kevin Eleven. This is my envoy." Psyphon loads the sphere into the ships loading pod, and fires the sphere down to Earth at set coordinates. Back on Earth, Kevin cowers in the floor of an abandoned building. Just when it seems like the cops are going to give up, we hear "Check that building!" and a policeman busts down the front door of the building in which Kevin hides. The policeman searches the interior, until he sees a loose floorboard. Picking it up, he tears a space in the floor and sees Kevin. The rest of the police force close in on Kevin, and he stands. The police chief produces handcuffs and begins to scold Kevin as he shakes them about, as a way of threatening to put them in Kevin. He approaches and prepares to put them on, when suddenly, the sphere from space crashes into the building. After the initial surprise, one of the policemen kicks the sphere, and it opens up. The watch-like device inside jumps forward and wraps itself around Kevin's wrist. He taps the device in curiosity, and it opens up, revealing a green holographic ring. He taps it again, and a tall piece folds out, bearing a hexagonal symbol similar to an hourglass. Despite frightened objections from the police officers, Kevin taps the device a third time. He suddenly undergoes an amazing transformation into a creature seemingly made of rocks and flame. He instantly recognizes the beast a Pyronite, and threatens to burn the police to char if they don't back up. They do, and Kevin uses the flames of the alien body to fly up and away. He navigates back to the Junk Spot, the underground junkyard headquarters of his gang. At the Junk Spot, Kevin's form reverts to human, and the audience sees all the current members of the Scrapyard Crew: Psychobos, Argit, Solid Plugg, and Looma Redwind, in that order. Kevin tells them of his encounter with the device, which Dr. Psychobos identifies as the Omnitrix. He requests a rudimentary mechanism scan via one of his machines, to which Kevin reluctantly agrees. But before the scan can be administered, a hatch opens at the roof, and the Plumbers enter the Junk Spot. They throw a person out on the ground in front of them. This person is Dr. Animo, who apparently was a prisoner to the Plumbers, and he revealed the location of the Junk Spot after being forced to. Quickly, Psychobos activates the machine's function to change size and shape, and the entire headquarters turns into a truck, which Animo proceeds to drive away. The Plumbers are in hot pursuit, and so Kevin once again decides to experiment with the Omnitrix. He taps it once, and this time strokes his fingers over the green holographic ring. He then taps down, and then taps down again on the raised column. He transforms into a tiger-like being that he recognizes as an Appoplexian. He nicknames the alien Rath, and uses its strength and short-temper to overpower the Plumbers. Rath then slams the Omnitrix symbol with his fist, and transforms into a sleek, blue alien that Kevin knows to be a Kineceleran. He calls it XLR8, and speeds away to catch up with the rest of the gang, who have decided to relocate to Bellwood, which despite being the hub of Plumber activity, is also the location of Undertwon, ripe with possible crimes. The episode ends back in Rainville, with one of the Plumbers telling Magister Max Tennyson, at the Rainville Junkyard, that the criminals escaped to Bellwood. Max says that it is not a problem, because "They are now that much closer to being right within our grasp." Aliens Used *Heatblast *Rath *XLR8 Antagonists *Plumbers *Rainville Police Force *Psyphon (indirectly) *Bubble Helmet (indirectly) *Fistina (indirectly) *Liam (indirectly) *Vilgax (indirectly; deceased) Major Events *Kevin receives the Omnitrix. *The Junk Spot is relocated to Bellwood. Trivia *Just like in the first episode of Ben 10 (which is also the origin of this episode's name), the first Omnitrix alien used was Heatblast. *This episode continues the streak established in Omniverse: in every episode Psyphon appears in, Bubble Helmet also appears. Category:Spin-off Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes